


¿cómo conseguir tu atención?

by Dunkelmo



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelmo/pseuds/Dunkelmo
Summary: Szayel lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de nnoitra, pero no sabe como hacer que el le preste atención.
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Szayel Aporro Granz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. ¿cómo?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, quisiera informar que soy un novato con esto de los fanfics y con esta plataforma.

Szayel se encontraba viendo a la nada, no se percatava de nada ya que su cuerpo estaba hay pero su mente no.  
Pensaba en nnoitra se había enamorado de el ya hace mucho tiempo, pero su relacion se limitaba solo a pelearse cada que se veían.  
Szayel quería más, quería que conversaran de algo trivial, quería que comieran juntos y quería que nnoitra lo buscará.  
Ulquiorra se percato de que szayel tenia un rostro bastante triste y no confiado cómo siempre.  
\- ¿sucede algo szayel?  
\- lo de siempre ulquiorra  
\- si quieres hablarle, ¿por que simplemente no lo haces?  
\- no se como, cuando me acerco a el me pongo nervioso y termino haciéndolo enfadar  
\- ¿y si usas algo como escusa para hablarle?  
\- ¿cómo que?  
\- que tal si le dices que te ayude en un experimento  
\- buena idea, lo intentare


	2. Orgullo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díganme, hay alguien que hable inglés?

Szayel se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba nnoitra, logrando encontrarlo de inmediato, Szayel tomo aire y se dirigió a el.  
\- ho..hola cu..cuchara  
\- ¿que quieres?  
Szayel sintió una punzada en su pecho, esa frase que utilizo nnoitra, le había dolido.  
\- quiero que me ayudes  
\- ¿he?, ¿para que?  
\- e..eres material perfecto para mi experimento  
\- olvídalo, no me usarás cómo rata de laboratorio  
\- no mereces que te utilize cómo tal  
Szayel se dio cuenta que lo había vuelto a echar a perder y todo por su maldito orgullo.  
\- bueno si no me utilizaras cómo rata de laboratorio, supongo que esta bien  
Szayel sonrió de una manera bastante tierna y feliz, agradecía que nnoitra fuera un idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría saber si alguien tiene que traducir mi historia jaja


	3. Nervios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, me estaba preguntando si alguien empezó al leer esta historia.

Nnoitra estaba curioseando el laboratorio de szayel y este no sabia que hacer.  
Se le habia olvidado pensar en un experimento que requiera de nnoitra, tenia tantas ganas de verlo que se le olvido.  
\- oye szayel  
Al escuchar el llamado de nnoitra szayel sintió un escalofrio.   
\- ¿q..que?  
\- ¿cual es el experimento en el que dices que necesitas mi ayuda?  
Szayel no sabia que responder, estaba nervioso tanto que de su boca salio una palabra de la que se arrepentiria poco después.   
\- un beso  
\- ¿he?  
Szayel no tardó mucho en explicarse.  
\- q..quiero experimentar un beso sin enamorarme y tu eres la persona más indicada pa..para eso  
Szayel no tardó en tener un cierto rubor en su rostro.  
\- ¿lo dices por que no nos soportamos?  
\- s..si  
\- esta bien  
Nnoitra se acercó a szayel, el cual retrocedió por los nervios, nnoitra se agachó para quedar más cerca del rostro de szayel.  
Se acercó poco a poco a sus labios y le dio un beso. Szayel cerro fuertementemente sus ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no arruinará el beso.  
Nnoitra se separó de szayel, el cual lo miro a los ojos bastante sonrojado.   
\- ¿ya me puedo ir?  
\- si...  
Nnoitra se fue del laboratorio dejando a un triste szayel, el cual se dio cuenta de que nnoitra no tenia el mínimo interés en el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De todas maneras espero hacer un buen trabajo y si alguien lo está leyendo le agradezco mucho.


	4. Triste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí lo se estarán pensando que yo doy amor bastante rápido, pero que puedo hacer me gustan las historías así.

Ulquiorra caminaba a la habitación de szayel, el cual ya llevaba dias sin salir de su habitación.  
Mientras llegaba se encontro con grimmjow, el cual lo observo confundido.  
\- ¿sucede algo con szayel?, lleba mucho sin salir  
\- eso hiba a averiguar, asi que quitate que estorbas  
\- ¿y si yo hablo con el?  
\- ¿he?  
\- eres muy negativo, si szayel esta triste tu no le seras de mucha ayuda  
Ulquiorra no respondio nada, en parte tenia razon el era bastante negativo y dudaba ser de ayuda.  
\- muy bien ve tu, pero si no puedes ire yo  
Grimmjow le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza en si mismo, mostrandole que no hiba a fallar.  
Grimmjow entro en la habitacion de szayel, el cual se encontraba llorando en su cama.  
\- ¿szayel es en serio?  
Szayel miro sin sorpresa a grimmjow, se seco las lagrimas y se levanto de la cama.  
\- ¿que esperas que selebre el haber sido rechazado?  
\- ¿nnoitra te rechazo?  
\- n..no literalmente  
\- ¿que fue lo que paso?  
Szayel prosiguio a explicarle todo lo que habia pasado. Cuando acabo grimmjow inicio a reirse sin parar.  
\- ¡¡grimmjow no me parece gracioso!!  
\- ¿a quien se le ocurre pedirle un beso a alguien que no es ni su amigo?  
\- n..no sabia que decir estaba nervioso  
\- ¿y por que cres que te rechaso?  
\- por que se fue ignorando el beso  
\- pues el solo te ayudo a sentir un beso, no se save si se fue a selebrar el beso  
Szayel penso que esa podia ser una posibilidad, pero se lo nego ya que eso seria demaciado estupido, nadie en su sano juicio le daria un beso a la persona que le gusta si no son pareja.  
\- no eso seria estupido  
\- nnoitra es estupido  
\- buen punto, pero igual no lo creo  
\- o bamos sal de esta caberna y supera lo susedido  
\- sigo triste  
\- si no sales estaras aun mas triste  
\- ulquiorra esta preocupado por ti, sal de hay y se el espada inteligente que conosi  
\- tienes razon es estupido quedarme a llorar por un idiota  
Grimmjow tenia razon, era estupido echarse a la pena por una estupides como el amor, el siendo el espada numero 8 no podia permitircelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia


	5. Ignoralo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em hola, no se que decir ya me esta dando sueño jeje

Szayel se dicidio a quedarce un rato en su laboratorio, distrayendose de su tristeza por el tema de nnoitra.  
Pero como si alguien le dijera que no puede relajarce nnoitra entro al laboratorio, empesando a tocar todo literalmente.  
\- ¿que haces aqui nnoitra?  
\- nada, estoy aburrido  
\- ¡¡pues desaburrete en otro lado!!  
Szayel no podia evitar sentir ese dolor en su pecho al verlo, necesitava que se fuera o sus lagrimas empezarian a salir.  
\- no quiero  
\- entonces me ire yo  
Szayel sin pensarlo salio del laboratorio, pero fue detenido por nnoitra quien lo agarraba de un brazo.  
\- sueltame  
\- ¿szayel que pasa?, estas extraño  
\- n..no sucede nada  
\- ¿estas seguro?  
Szayel no podia soltarce del agarre de nnoitra y sus lagrimas empesaban a salir.  
\- ¿te estoy haciendo mucha fuerza?  
\- n..no idiota  
Szayel seguia llorando, queria parar pero su dolor le suplicaba que no parara.  
\- ¿szayel que tienes?  
\- n..nada  
\- esas lagrimas no son nada  
Nnoitra se acerco a szayel, lo cual solo aumento su tristeza, haciendo que sus lagrimas aumentaran.  
\- dime, ¿que tienes?  
\- ¡¡te digo que nada!!  
Szayel se logro soltar del agarre de nnoitra y corrio a su habitacion, habia sido mala idea selir de hay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pero se que aun puedo seguir escribiendo juju


	6. No llores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ayer dije que podia seguir escribiendo, pero mi celular no jaja

Szayel no podia parar de llorar, ya por fin habia llegado a su habitacion pero no lograba calmarce.  
Nnoitra llego a la habitacion y empeso a golpear, pero claro szayel no le abria.  
Nnoitra no tuvo obcion y abrio la puerta con una patada, dejando a szayel sorprendido.  
Szayel intento escapar, pero nnoitra no se lo permitio, rodeando a szayel en la pared.  
\- dejame ir  
\- szayel nesecito saber que tienes  
\- n..nada  
Szayel continuo llorando, el verlo en frente suyo lo hacia sentir mas triste.  
\- szayel dime que tienes  
\- y..ya te dije que nada  
Su voz ya sonaba bastante quebrada, pero no queria decirle que algo tan patetico como que el amor lo heria.  
\- szayel dime  
Szayel ya no podia mas y se dejo caer al suelo, llorando con mas dolor.  
\- estoy triste por que me rechazaste  
\- ¿cuando hice eso?  
\- cu..cuando me diste el beso te fuiste sin decir mas, eso yo lo tome como un rechazo  
\- yo solo me fui a celebrar el beso  
Szayel estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que el en serio hiciera eso.  
\- ¿que?  
\- estaba feliz por ese beso  
\- ¿he?  
\- ¿es que eres idiota?  
Nnoitra se agacho, quedando frente a szayel y sin previo aviso le planto un beso.  
Hiba a ser un beso corto, pero szayel rodeo el cuello de nnoitra con sus brazos, dando a entender que queria mas.  
El beso se hizo mas profundo y el abrazo de szayel mas fuerte, por el aire tubieron que separarse y aun que nnoitra le dio un beso este seguia confundido.  
\- ¿y eso que?  
\- ¿en serio no entendiste con ese beso?  
Szayel nego con su cabeza y nnoitra lo lebanto dejandolo sentado entre sus piernas.  
\- me gustas idiota  
\- ¿pero y el beso?  
\- ya te respondi, me fui a celebrarlo, ademas como hiba a saber que el beso era en serio  
\- ¡¡quien en su sano juicio piensa que uno pide besos para experimentar!!  
\- szayel eres capas de hacer lo que sea por un experimento  
\- s..si pero..  
Nnoitra tenia razon, szayel podia llegar a hacer lo que sea por un experimento y lo del beso si podia mal interpretarce como tal.  
\- b..bien, lo..lo siento  
\- igual gracias a eso te di un beso mas seriamente  
\- ¿me amas nnoitra?  
\- ¿aun no entiendes?, claro que si idiota  
Szayel le mostro a nnoitra una tierna sonrisa, con un poco de nervios, llena de felicidad, llena de amor y acompañada por un bello sonrojo.  
\- y..yo igual nnoitra  
\- si no me quedo bien en claro con tus lagrimas  
Szayel le dio un golpe en el estomago con su codo, nnoitra no sabia respetar la atmosfera.  
\- ¡¡arruinas la atmosfera!!  
\- jaja lo se idiota, por eso lo hago  
Nnoitra se burlava del enojo que tenia szayel por no tener una buena atmosfera y eso a el le parecia lindo.  
\- me alegra que ya no estes llorando  
\- ¿he?  
\- me parece mas linda tu sonrisa  
Szayel se sonrojo mucho y le dio otro golpe en el estomago.  
\- n..no digas cosas tan vergonzosas  
\- pues contra atacame  
\- t..tu eres lindo tambien nnoitra, pero no mas que yo  
\- aun sigues siendo szayel  
\- y tu sigues siendo nnoitra y por eso te amo  
\- yo igual  
Szayel esta vez fue el que dio el beso y abrazados se quedaron demostrandose su amor en esa pequeña habitacion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que leyeron esta historia :3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar asta aqui y disculpen mi mala ortografía.


End file.
